Boss Relations
by jaki411
Summary: After graduating college and moving to New York Bella has to find a new job. What happens when she finds a relationship in the last place she expected? Canon couples. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday March 3 8:15 am**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee- _

A small hand shot out from under the blanket and smashed down on the small red machine that was sending out the shrill noise.

_Ugh. What the hell? _She thought as she rolled over and snuggled back down into her warm, thick blanket to sink back into the deep sleep that she had just been yanked out of. But a few seconds later she was yet again interrupted from her comfortable sleep.

Her bedroom door was thrown open, loudly banging into the wall. _Why? _

"Good morning, Bella!" A voice chimed from the end of her bed. "Time to get your lazy ass out of bed and out into the land of business."

_Alice._

"Go away." The girl mumbled into her pillow.

"I cant do that unless you want to be late for your job interview with _C and C Publications..."_

_Job interview? _

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be late! Alice, whay didnt you wake me up sooner?" She screamed as she threw her blankets off of her body and almost sprinted to the bathroom, nearly tripping over a pair of shoes that had been obviously kicked in random directions the night before. Meanwhile, Alice stood in the same place laughing hysterically at her friend who was running around the house like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Bella calm down you still have two hours to get ready." The girl still didnt seem to hear her as she ran around her bathroom trying to find everything she needed. Alice was making her way to the door when she stopped and looked over her shoulder to yell, "Oh and Bella I set you out a new outfit that I bought for you yesterday. The one that you set out was just not acceptable."

The girl stopped and looked over to her friend with wide eyes. "Alice you just bought me that outfit a month ago."

A stern looked replaced Alice's happy smile. "Exactly. You cant just be running around in outdated clothes. Havent I taught you anything?" She gave her friend another stern look before exiting the room. The girl just shook her head at her style obsessed friend and went about getting ready for a nice long warm shower.

About fifteen minutes later the girl stepped out of the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around her body only to find an outfit laying neatly across her bed. A white button up shirt was first. It had a low scoop neck and a tie around the waist. She looked at the shirt skeptically before looking down at the note that was laying next to where the shirt used to be.

The note was written in her friend's perfect cursive writing.

**Bella,**

**I know your already doubting the clothes but please just trust me they will look fantastic on you.**

**Love,**

**Alice **

**P.S. No arguing!**

That was Alice for you. Sometimes she wondered if the girl was psychic. Ever since they had both met their freshmen year of college they had been bestfriends. Alice was her roommate and had had two of her classes with her. To say that they had spent a lot of time together was an understatement. When they both finished college they had decided to stay roommates, so now here they were in New York together and happy as ever. Alice busy with her new boutique she's opening and me trying to find work as a publisher.

With a sigh, she began putting on the shirt and skirt that Alice had left for her. Once they were on she walked over to the full length mirror that she had on her closet door. The outfit actually didnt lok bad at all. The shirt's neckline didnt go down to far it went just far enough to show a little bit of cleavage but it was still classy looking. The tie around the waist accentuated her small and emphasized her nice hips, bringing out her curves. The skirt was a high waisted mini that stopped a little abover her knees and brought out her long legs. When she walked back to her bed she spotted a small blue shoe box laying on the floor with a note on the top.

**Bella,**

**I know your going to freak out but just give it a chance please.**

**Love,**

**Alice**

_Oh god this cant be good._ When she opened the box she saw why Alice thought she would freak out. Inside of the box were a pair of dark grey 4' small platform pumps.

_No way! Uh uh. Not gonna happen. Is she crazy? I cant even walk flat footed what makes her think I can walk four inches off the ground?_ She threw the box down on the bed and walked to her closet to find another pair of shoes. However when she opened the door she groaned in frustration. _Where are all of my shoes? _On the floor of her closet where all of her shoes should be was another note from Alice. _When did she have time to do all of this? _

**Bella,**

**I know your probably tired of getting notes by now but I left this not to tell you that all of your other shoes are safe and sound. Oh and dont bother going to your stash in yout trunk, in the hall closet, or your gym bag because they are already taken care of. You'll thank me later!**

**Love, **

**Alice**

Another groan escaped from her mouth. _Damnit Alice! _She made her way back to the bed to put on her death traps. After applying some subtle make up that consisted of a little bit of eyeliner that made her eyes stand out and some nude lipstick she had finally started to get used to the heels. By the time she looked at the clock it was already ten o'clock and she had just enough time to get to_ C and C Publications _by ten thirty.

She grabbed her purse and a cup of coffee and made her way out the door to hail a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

**After graduating college and moving to New York Bella has to find a new job. What happens when she finds a relationship in the last place she expected?**

**Other Twilight characters will be introduced later**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~/~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Boss Relations**

**Rated M**

**Canon Couples**

**Thursday March 3 10:22 am**

The building to _C and C Publications _is not at all what she would have expected. It was still just as big as she imagined but it was almost _homey_ _feeling_, she was expecting the starched, sterile feeling that most large business buildings had. With all the plain looking but still highly expensive furniture and glass dishes that hold absolutely nothing and serve no purpose. But no this place looked like something straight out of Better Homes and Gardens. Pretty white lace curtains were covering the windows and big inviting fluffy white couches were placed just so for the people who were waiting outside E. Cullen's office. His office had big wooden double doors and on one of the doors was s plaque that read,

**E. Cullen **

**CEO C and C Publications**

She walked up to the small looking secretary sitting behind a large wooden desk. The woman looked nice enough with short gray hair that was spiked up in every direction and a kind smile that reached her eyes making them twinkle a little.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to see for an interview." I said giving her a small smile in return. She shuffled a few papers around and eventually found a folder that I guessed listed appointments. She flipped through a few pages and then nodded her head and looked up.

"Yes will see you in a few minutes. Have a seat over on one of those couches." The woman gave her another cheerful smile and then turned to start typing away at her computer. She made her way over to the comfortable looking couches to have seat just as the doors to 's office swung open. She turned and stood there shocked. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His copper hair stood out against the paleness of his skin and almost glowed under the flourescent lights. He had a muscular jaw that wasnt too narrow or too wide, even with a business suit on you could tell that his body was muscular as well. Thoughts started to flitter through her mind, thoughts that she shouldnt be having about her possible future boss. She shook the thoughts out of her mind when she realized that was speaking.

"Maggie when is my next appointment?" He said, apparently having not seen her when he came out. Maggie looked up and smiled, but it was a smile that had something other than the woman's cheerful one had had, but she couldnt place what it was. Maggie nodded her head in her direction and turned towards her. For a split second she saw shock register across his face but as soon as it was there it was gone, back to the professional face that had been there a moment ago.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." She said as she stoof awkwardly by the couch, not knowing if she should walk into his office or not.

"Oh yes right this way. You must be Ms. Swan." He said after he cleared his throat then he motioned for her to enter his office.

**Edwards POV**

_You have got to be kidding me? This was Isabella? _When he had looked over her file and read her resume he had assumed that she was older.

Boy was he wrong.

When he had turned and seen her standing there he almost couldnt believe it. He thought for sure it couldnt be possible for someone to be that beautiful. He had seen the look on Maggie's face, one that could be described as the look of 'the cat that had just swallowed the canary' but he had had no idea why until he had turned around of course. He surely hoped that he had not been caught ogling her but he couldnt help it. Her pale skin had glowed beneath the bright lights of the office and her pouty lips drew his attention to her mouth. The shirt that she was wearing fir her like a glove, showing just the right amount of cleavage to still be considered appropriate but still sexy. Her legs looked as if they could go on for miles thanks to the heels she was wearing. But the thing that really caught his attention were her eyes, those deep brown doe eyes were like a sirens call, beckoning him closer.

When she spoke with that soft voice and the deep red blush had risen to her cheeks he was almost a goner.

Sitting behind his desk now watching her as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of him he couldnt believe that she was actually there. He almost wanted to reach out and touch her to make sure that she wasnt some mirage that the universe had created to taunt him.

After a moment he realized that she had started to shift uncomfortably from the way that he was looking at her. He decided to avert his gaze to the folder that was now laying open on his desk.

"So what position are you applying for again?" He asked her. He watched as she shifted her body slightly and preapred herself to speak.

"Well I was hoping to apply for an editing position that I heard was open." She said. He crossed his hand on his desk and looked up at her again.

"What got you interested in being an editor?" He asked her, trying to sound professional while trying to find out more about her.

"Well I realized that it was something that I wanted to do in high school because I had always enjoyed my English classes and loved to write." He listened intently as she continued. "Also I had always loved to read ever since I was little and I had always found it a way to escape from reality and find myself lost in someplace I had never been."

She seemed highly qualified for the job with her several degrees and outstanding resume. But he wanted to draw otu the interview just a little longer.

"What are some qualities that set you apart from others that want this job?"

"Well apart from that fact that this isnt just a job that I'm applying for it's a chance to do something that I truly enjoy. I'm hard working and I take good direction. I can learn quickly. Also I'm pretty healthy so you wont have to worry about me constantly calling out sick."

He paused for a moment and picked up the file and pretended to look over it for a few more seconds before he stood up and walked around his desk to stand by her chair.

"Well Ms. Swan-"

"Please call me Bella." She said quickly feeling bad for interrupting him. He smiled in response.

"Well Bella welcome to C and C Publicatio-" He was cut off when she squealed and jumped up wrapping her arms around his torso before she quickly let go and blushed a deep red color after realizing what she had done.

"I...I'm sorry I was just so happy that I got the job..." She stuttered out. He was still shocked at what had just happened. Even though it was so quick that it seemed over before it had started, he had still felt the way that her breasts had pushed up against his chest and the warmth that had enveloped him. The smell of strawberries had invaded his senses and clouded over his mind rendering him temporarily speechless.

"I think I'm just going to go...I'm sorry again." She said again before she quickly rushed out the door still flushed a bright crimson. By the time he finally got back to his senses she was alread on the elevator. He turned to Maggie who had one perfectly trimmed gray eyebrow raised in question. I just turned and went back into my office to make a call.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -/- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ooohhh Bella and her dirty thoughts! Next chapter will be full of peeks into her dirty little mind! Me thinks that Edward seemed a bit turned on by Bella's little hugfest...but just wait and see what happens when he gets more than a hug... **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Let me know what you think. **

**-Jakki **


	3. Chapter 3

**After graduating college and moving to New York Bella has to find a new job. What happens when she finds a relationship in the last place she expected?**

**Other Twilight characters will be introduced later**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~/~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Boss Relations**

**Rated M**

**Canon Couples**

**Thursday March 3 10:45 am**

She hadnt even fully opened the door when she heard the familiar clicking of her friend's expensive Jimmy Choos on their tiled floor.

"Bella! You have a new voicemail and I must say that man has a voice like sex." Her bouncy little friend said as she grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway and into the living room to listen to the message.

"Hello Bella this is Mr. Cullen. Im just calling to tell you that we are setting up your office as we speak and you can come into work tomorrow at nine. I would suggest that you grab a nice coffee before coming in because we are going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Welcome to the company." Both girls began jumping up and down and squealing with excitement.

She had thought that she hadnt gotten the job after all because of the way that she had crossed the line in Mr. Cullen's office. She couldnt decipher the look that he had given her but she had thought that it was anger mixed with shock. Alice noticed the look of relief on her friends face.

"So tell me what happened? How did it go? Was he as hot as he sounds over the phone?" Her friend asked the questions so fast that it was hard to keep up. Alice grabbed her arm and once again dragged her away from where she was standing to this time go sit on their fluffy inviting couch.

"Well to answer your last question he is incredibly good looking. He's tall with gorgeous almost bronze looking hair and these penetrating green eyes and that man is built!" She paused and then added, "I actually thought that I wasnt going to get the job because the whole interview went fantastic but then when he told me that I was hired I jumped up and hugged him. When I realized what I was doing and how inappropriate it was I almost died right there from embarassment!" Alice started giggling loudly.

"Sounds like your going to have an awesome time with your sexy boss! You know desk sex could be pretty fun." She giggled louder when her friend leaned over and punched her in the arm.

"Shut up! There will be no desk sex Ali!" Her face flooded crimsen at the thought. Just then the doorbell rang and she watched as her friend dove off the couch and managed to sprint across the room in six inch heels to answer the door.

"Jazzy!" She squealed as she launched herself at her boyfriend of nearly seven years. He looked used to having to catch her because he effortlessly caught her and spun her around. They both looked so happy to see each other, it was like they hadnt seen each other in months when in reality it had only been about two days. Being single with a bestfriend that was madly in love was pretty akward at times. She often found herself feeling as if she were intruding on their moments regardless of the many times her friend had told her that that was nonsense.

Jasper walked into the living room still carrying Alice in his arms and plopped down onto the couch with Alice laying comfortably across his lap.

"Hey Bella. How'd the interview go?" He asked.

"She got the job and gained a new on the job affair too!" Alice said a few seconds later having to dodge a pillow that was being thrown at her face by her friend who now looked as if she were half lobster from the deep red pigment of her skin. Jasper sat back on the couch with both eyebrows raised in question.

"What was that about an on the job affair?"

"Shes hot for her boss." At that she had to try to dodge another pillow and failed miserably when it whacked her right in the face, sending both girls into a fit of giggles.

"I am not! Jesus Ali I let one thing slip about how he is rather attractive and now we're having an on the job affair!" She paused. "All I did was hug the man and he looked at me like a had six heads!"

"Are you sure he wasnt looking at you like he wanted to bone you?" Jasper said.

"There is no possible way that would happen. So yes to answer you I am quite certain that was not the way that he was looking at me." Out of nowhere her friend jumped up and started running around like a mad woman.

"Jazz we're gonna be late the dinner with your friends is in an hour!" Jasper looked slightly confused at that.

"Yes but your dressed and traffic isnt as bad as usual."

"Yeah but Bella isnt ready and I still have to do her hair and make up and she has to get a shower."

"Hold on wait a minute I am not going anywhere except upstairs to take a warm shower and put on some sweats so I can crawl into bed and relax. So why dont you calm down and breathe."

Alice stopped for only a second to send a glance at Jasper and then an irritated look to her friend. "You are too going and your right you are going to get your skinny little ass into the shower and then your going to put it into this dress and then with a bit of make up and some hair straightening we'll be on our way to dinner." With one last look from her friend that told her there was no way out of this so dont even try and a sigh of defeat Bella made her way up the stairs to get a shower but only after grabbing the dress that her friend held out to her.

The shower was just what she needed at the moment. Letting the warm drops of water flow down her body, taking away the stress of the day and letting it slip down into the drain not to bother her anymore. The sweet scent of strawberries and soft scent of freesias overtook the bathroom giving it a nice aroma. She slid open the glass door of her shower and stepped out to begin drying her hair. She heard a soft knock and then the door opened and in came her friend carrying the dress that she had left laying on her bed.

She grabbed the dress and slip it on. It was a soft peach color that went very nicely with her skin and it had a pretty scalloped design on the top that complimented her small bust making it look fuller. The bottom half of the dress was a three tiered skirt that flowed and spun softy as she turned. The short length of the skirt made her legs look longer than usual.

"Ok now its time for the hair. Sit!" She sat in the metal chair that had a black leather seat and was bolted to her bathroom floor so she could sit comfortably. When they had bought the house she had complained that it had made the bathroom seem more like a hair salon than an actual bathroom but it turned out to be a good decision.

Alice stood behind her gently brushing her hair so it flowed out nice and soft. Then she grabbed the hair straightener and section by section straightened her hair so it was perfectly smooth. The end result was pin straight waist length hair that looked as soft as silk After adding a bit of mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow they were out the door and on their way to an expensive little restaraunt and club. They pulled up in front of a building with a bright red sign that said DESYRE in big glowing letters. The restaraunt was lit by dim lanterns that hung from the ceiling and had big tables that were spaced far apart, giving the restaraunt a roomy feel. The club was completely different though. It was a big and highly crowded area with bodies moving back and forth, twisting and turning. They took a seat at a table in the far back corner where drinks were sitting unattended.

"That would be Emmett and his fiancee's mess. They are probably out on the dancefloor somewhere groping each other." Jasper said leaning back in his seat.

Just then a tall leggy blonde made her way over to the table dragging a big beast of a man behind her.

"Jazz! Ali! Oh my god how are you guys? It has been forever!" The blonde squealed out as she kissed them both on the cheek. "And who is this?" She asked smiling over at me with her bright blue eyes.

"This is my friend Bella!" Alice said. Just then the blonde girl stuck her hand out.

"Hi I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett." She said pointing the massive guy behind her before she leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek also. Then they scooted there way in and the conversations started.

"I hate to interrupt but there are only two of you and there are three glasses. Who else is here?" She asked looking around. Just then a voice spoke up behind her.

"That would be mine." She froze in her seat. She knew that voice. _Oh god you cant be serious. _


	4. Chapter 4

**After graduating college and moving to New York Bella has to find a new job. What happens when she finds a relationship in the last place she expected?**

**Other Twilight characters will be introduced later**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

**Recap:**

_"I hate to interrupt but there are only two of you and there are three glasses. Who else is here?" She asked looking around. Just then a voice spoke up behind her._

_"That would be mine." She froze in her seat. She knew that voice. _Oh god you cant be serious.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Boss Relations**

**Rated M**

**Canon Couples**

**Thursday March 3 7:22 pm**

She swiveled around in her seat to come face to face with her new boss. He stood there in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of dark wash jeans graced his bottom half and they looked to be equal to the same price as half of her wardrobe combined. A sexy crooked smile play across his face and a spark of some emotion that she couldnt place flashed in his eyes.

She felt her face warm with a blush that spread down her neck and covered her face. He walked his way over to the booth and plopped his self down into the only available seat, right next to her. His arm brushed against hers as he leaned forward reaching for his drink.

"Bella this is Edward. Edward this is Alice and Jasper's friend Bella." Rosalie spoke up from the opposite corner of the booth. Emmett had a strange look on his face, he looked like he was trying to choke back a laugh and hide a smile, the end result was a rather constipated look.

"We've already had the pleasure of meeting." His eyed her out of the corner of his eyes. She could already feel her complexion turning to a deep scarlet red. Pretty soon the lack of oxygen wa going to make her faint.

"Oh really? When?" Rosalie arched an eyebrow at the two of them.

"This morning when she came in for an interview." She ducked her head down to try to avoid everyones stares. Suddenly Alice broke into a loud fit of giggles.

"So your the voice from the answering machine?" She was doubled over now with her hands over her face and it was contagious because Jasper started chuckling right beside her, undoubtably remembering the events from their pillow fight earlier.

**Edward POV**

He had seen her walk in with her friends earlier and was stunned by the way her peach dress flowed around her body complimenting every soft feminine curve of her body and the way her shoes made her legs seem as if they went on for miles. He had been so breathless and shocked that a woman had to tap him on the shoulder and ask if he was alright.

Well now at this moment he knew that he definately was not alright. He was too distracted by the heat that was radiating off of the beautiful woman sitting next to him that he could hardly focus on anything else. Sometime after they had sat down and made pleasant conversation Rose and Emmett went back off to the dance floor to dance and then Alice and Jasper soon followed which left him and Bella completely alone to sit in an almost awkward silence.

He couldnt take it anymore and asked, "Would you like to dance?" She slowly lifted her head to look at him and he noticed the red tint to her face but didnt comment.

"Um I dont really dance..." She trailed off into a nervous laugh. "Actually to be quite honest I can barely walk without causing bodily harm to someone else let alone dance."

"Oh I'm sure its not quite that bad." He chuckled. She raised one eyebrow at him and said, "You wouldnt say that if you were there to witness the time that I took out a whole conga line at a wedding that ended with three kids crying, a waiter falling and smashing glasses and the bride covered in wine." She said as she let out a sigh. At that he let out a loud chuckle that turned into full on belly laughing while she sent him the most adorable fake angry glare he'd ever seen.

"Hey its not _that _funny!" She said playfully punching his arm while trying and failing to hold back her own laughter.

"Come on Bella just one little dance? I promise I wont let you ruin any weddings or make any poor children cry." He said after pulling himself together and giving her the best almost begging expression he could conjure up.

With a defeated sigh she gave in. "Fine." He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up and they walked to the dancefloor. They walked their way past two people who looked as if they were going to start taking grinding a little far in the middle of the dance floor and then a group of girls dancing together, almost looked like they were using each other as poles.

_What kind of restaraunt dancefloor is this? _

Some random upbeat pop song came on, the beat was fast but easy to dance to. Well as long as you werent the girl that was attached to his arm. Bella stood next to him looking extremely uncomfortable and frightened and continuously glancing down at her feet. Her moved her in front of him with her back pressing against his chest and his hands on her hips.

He put his head next to her ear and whispered, "It's ok just let your body feel the music." He felt her shoulders relaxa blittle from the tense position that they were in a second ago and her hips moved back and forth a little bit. And then the change happened, the more they got comfortable the more she let go. Her body moved and flowed to the rhythm of the music back and forth, as he watched her he felt as if he were almost put in a trance. She reached her hands up over her head, keeping her eyes closed, a small smile crossed her lips. Then she reached her arms back and looped them around his neck pulling him just that much closer to him. The second that she touched her hand to his neck he had felt it. It was like an electric shock that zapped him awake and saved him from the trance.

He lifted his head and noticed that several guys throughout the room were watching them, or rather watching _her_. He couldnt explain the feeling of posessiveness that came over him, or why he got the sudden ure to drag her off to a room to theirselves away from the looks of all those other guys. He had just met this girl today, why was he feeling as if he owned her?

He bent his head to whisper to her again. "Our friends are waiting for us I think we should go sit down again." He could feel the curious stares from the others burning into his back, he knew they had seen the way he had held her.

"Ok." She said but her voice clearly said that she didnt want to.

"Bella were you dancing?" Her hyper friend Alice said from inside the booth, her eyes were wide and staring, filled with questions that for now were going to be left unanswered.

"Yeah. It was fun." She turned to him and gave him a smile. Emmett was looking him dead in the face at that moment and the way that he stared told him that they were going to be talking later and the was more than likely no way out of it.

Alice spoke up again, "Yeah I noticed. You danced through almost nine songs." He and Bella looked at each other at that moment with a look of pure shock, it sure as he didnt feel like nine songs, hell he hadnt even noticed the songs change.

**Bella POV**

_Nine songs? _No way had she just danced straight through nine songs without noticing or falling once? She still had trouble wrapping her head around that fact as they rode home. But she had felt so comfortable and relaxed with him, it was almost unreal. She hadnt even known that she could dance that way!

As they pulled up in front of their house she got out of the car and made her way into the house. The only place that was calling her right now was her nice big comfortable bed that was waiting for her upstairs. But unfortunatley Alice yet again had other plans for her.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Stop your skinny ass right there! What the hell was that earlier?" She knew that she was going to have to answer questions from her friend eventually but the problem was is that she knew just about as much as her friend did.

"I'll let you know when I've figured that out." She said with a smile before she used all the energy she had left to sprint up the stairs and dive into her bed. She didnt even bother getting undressed. A few seconds later she was drifting off into a deep dream filled sleep but the last thought that crossed her mind was of a certain sexy boss of hers.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**What do you guys think? The next chapter will be about what we all know is Alice's favorite hobby...SHOPPING!**

**-Jakki**


	5. Chapter 5

**After graduating college and moving to New York Bella has to find a new job. What happens when she finds a relationship in the last place she expected?**

**Other Twilight characters will be introduced later**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

**Recap:**

_A few seconds later she was drifting off into a deep dream filled sleep but the last thought that crossed her mind was of a certain sexy boss of hers._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Boss Relations**

**Rated M**

**Canon Couples**

**Friday March 4 7:30 am**

Her hand shot out from underneath her soft warm blanket that she had cacooned her self in the night before, a few seconds later the loud incessant beeping ceased and she rolled over and shoved her head under the pillow. She new that in just a few moments her friend would be upstairs to force her out of bed to get ready for work. A short time later her thoughts were confirmed by the loud clicking of heels on the hardwood floor of their upstairs hallway.

"Rise and shine!" Her friends loud voice assaulted her ears, she was entirely too happy for first thing in the morning but knowing her friend she'd probably been up since four downing latte after latte. She just groaned and rolled over desperately attempting to annoy the pixie girl that was trying to force her out of bed, this was their usual routine and just like every other time it was not going to work for her and she knew it.

"Sorry Bella but it's your first day of work. I think it's fair to say that it would be a good idea to show up on time." The paused and then leaned over her and yanked her blanket off, giving her a disapproving look when she saw that the girl had fallen asleep in her dinner dress. "I laid your outfit out in the bathroom, and before you even try to say anything your wearing it and thats final, so get the hell up!" With that she walked out of the room and headed downstairs to get breakfast ready for the grouchy girl laying in the bed.

With a sigh she got up from the comfortable warmth of her bed to trudge her way to the bathroom to take a shower to wash away the dried up makeup that was left on her face face.

But when she entered the bathroom she stopped dead in her tracks. _She cant be serious! _She thought as she looked at the grey dress that was laid out on the counter for her to wear. It seemed like it wouldnt even go past mid thigh on her _without _the massive heels that were placed next to it, she turned on her heel and went to go raid her closet for some new shoes, desperately hoping that her friend had replaced her shoe collection.

No such luck.

She opened her closet door to find her entire closet empty. No shoes. No clothes. Just a large closet of emptiness. She stomped her way into the hallway to yell down the stairs to her friend.

"Alice where the hell are all my clothes?"

"Dropped them off at good will yesterday while you were at your interview."

"You did _what_?"

"Bella be reasonable you've had some of those clothes since high school, it was time for a change." She couldnt wrap her mind around the fact that her friend had done that.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear now?" With all of her clothes she had no casual clothes, nothing to lounge around the house in when she was feeling lazy.

"I kept some of the clothes that I knew you wouldnt want to part with, like band t-shirts and sweatpants. They are all in your bottom drawer and as for your work clothes, there will be a new outfit for you laying out everyday and dont worry you wont be wearing heels and dresses everyday."

She realized that there was no point arguing with her friend, she wouldnt win anyway. For as long as they'd known each other she had never really one an arguement unless it was something that was really important and she just wouldnt relent. So she just turned and walked back to her bathroom to get ready. About an hour later she was dressed and ready. The grey dress was a short sleeved sweater dress that was made with an extremely soft fabric that clung to her body showing off her curves in a tasteful way. Suprisingly the matching grey ankle boots were actually comfortable and easy to walk around in.

When she entered the kitchen the first thing she smalled was bacon. She lifted her nose to the smell and inhaled loudly.

"My dear Ali did you make bacon?" She said in a chipper tone that was vastly different from her bitchy morning voice an hour ago.

"Why yes I did would you look at that, theres a nice big plate of crispy bacon sitting on the counter." She said while turning around and smiling at her friend. By the time she finished her plate of bacon it was time to head out, she had just enough time to stop and grab a cofee on the way.

Ten minutes later she was standing in line at a cute little coffee bar just down the street from her new job. The guy behind the counter worked smoothely and quickly so she reached the front of the line in no time. He was around her age with a mop of black hair on his head and a bright smile that few people in the place wore given the time of day.

"What would you like miss?" He asked as her eyes searched the menu above his head, she glanced down at him and gave him a smile.

"I would like a caramel macchiato and a raisin bagel with cream cheese please."

"Álrighty then." He smiled and then turned to fix her order. About two minutes later she had a warm cup of coffee in her hand an brown paper bag that held the second half of her breakfast. Good thing she had a great metabolism, she could never pass up a good warm baked good.

"Thank you...Seth." She said looking down at his name tag. He gave her another smile.

"That will be $4.84." She paid for her order, gave Seth another quick smile and set off to her first day at her new job.

The sound of clicking heels resonated through the large open room as she made her way to the elevator. As she approached she called to the man in the elevator, "Sir, can you hold the elevator please!" as she increased her pace, now half jogging. When she got in he asked what floor she was going to.

"Elevemth." An odd look crossed the man's face.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Good luck then." He said and gave her a look of pity before the elevator doors opened to let on another passenger, this time a tall dark man with a playful demeanor.

"Who's this?" He asked eyeing her from head to toe and back again.

"Oh this is..." He paused realizing that he had never caught her name.

"I'm Isabella. But just call me Bella please."

The first man spoke up, "Bella is working on the eleventh floor." A look was shared between the two men.

"What's so bad about working on the eleventh floor?" She asked the two men, looking back and forth netween them both.

"Edward Cullen." They said in unison. She didnt have time to ask anymore questions because the elevator stopped again and this time it was her time to get off.

"Good luck Bella I hope everything goes well for you." The second man said as the elevator doors closed again, taking away her view of the two men that had stirred up so many questions.

She saw the same woman from yesterday sitting at the same desk, typing away at her computer. She glanced up and gave her a sweet smile, she seemed so kind.

"Hello sweetheart let me show you to your new office." She said as she stood up and gestured for her to follow her down the hallway. She stopped in front of a large wooden door with large glass windows on either side. She opened the door and led her into a large open room with windows covering two walls. There was a long L-shaped table in the center with an expensive looking desk chair sitting behind it. On the desk sat what looked to be a brand new computer and two lamps. The walls that werent covered with windows were covered with floor to cieling bookshelves. She stood in awe of the expensively furnished room, she gave the woman standing next to her a questioning look and then asked, "This cant really be my office can it?" She nodded and smiled wider.

"Welcome to the company Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen will be in in a few minutes to go over everything you need to know." And with that she walked out and left the girl to wander around her office. When she finished inspecting everything she sat at her desk and took out her bagel, ripping off a piece and placing it in her mouth. The warm bagel and cream cheese hit her taste buds and sent them into a frenzy. She closed her eyes and let out a loud moan at the taste. Her moment of intense pleasure was interrupted by a loud cough and she opened her eyes to see Edward and Emmett standing in the door wearing almost matching suits. Edward had a look that she couldnt figure out and Emmett had a huge smile on his face.

"Well that was a wonderfful way to start the first day!" Emmett said loudly giving Edward a big thump on the bad and a look was passed between the two of them. She just sat there looking as confused as she felt, a slight blush touching her cheeks from having them walk in while she was shoving food in her mouth.

After clearing his throat and shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, Edward walked over to the desk that she was sitting at and leaned back against it.

"Ok lets get started."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A few hours later they had finished going over everthing that they needed to fill her in on, such as, what she was going to be doing, her hours, who she'll be working with and so on. There was never a dull moment during the whole conversation since Emmett was there and would intervene every time the conversation seemed to be heading towad dull. They had even had to stop for a snack break a few times.

Once they were done and she was told that she could head home for the day, she hopped back on the elevator and headed down to get a cab. When she got home she kicked her shoes off at the door and kicked collapsed on the couch even though she wasnt even the slightest bit tired. After watching a few episodes of The Jersey Shore she got a phone call from Alice.

"Hello?" She answered after diving over her opened bagof Doritos and landing roughly on the hard arm of the couch.

"Be ready in twenty minutes. We are going with Rosalie to shop for her dress and then heading to the mall to get some shoes." She inwardly groaned at that. Shopping with Alice wasnt like shopping with normal people, she had an unlimited credit card and no sense of time. One time she had dragged her to the mall with the promise of only being there for forty-five minutes, they were there for five and a half hours, they went to every store and sometimes even multiple times.

"Ok Alice I will." Fifteen minutes later Alice walked through the door carrying her new designs for her summer line. She was already ready, since she had only had to reapply her little bit of make up and put her shoes on.

"We're meeting Rose at a boutique and the hitting the mall." She grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.

They met Rose in front of a large three story building with two elaborate wedding gowns in the front window. When they went in they were immediately taken to one of the back rooms for Rose to talk to one of the women to help her find the perfect dress. It would be easy enough since Rose was sure to be pretty enough to pull off every dress they had in the store. After the first five dresses her and Alice had begun to get slightly bored when Rose came out in a dress that left them breathless. She looked absolutely amazing. The gown had a tight lace bodice with a flower right below her bust, it was tight until it reached her hps and then it puffed out into a long cathedral skirt. At the top of the skirt was some more lace detailing that went down the left side.

"Do you like it?" She asked twirling around with a smile.

"Rosalie you look gorgeous!"

"Ok. So this one definately?" She asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes!"

"Ok I'm going to go change and then I'm going to get them to hold it for awhile."

After a few hours of shopping around from store to store they went to the food court to grab something to eat before they split up and went home. They had just gotten their food and sat down at the table when Rose's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" A pause. "Yeah. Why?" Another pause. "Really?" A look in my direction. "Ok will do." Another pause and a big smile. "Love you too baby."

A few minutes passed with a lot of laughing and idle conversation and she was really having a lot of fun.

"Hey bella can you do me a favor?" Rosalie turned and asked her before taking another bite of her salad.

"Yeah sure Rose what do you need?"

"Can you go over to that coffee place down there and get one of those yummy little blueberry muffins for Emmett since our done eating?" She asked flashing her a smile.

"Sure." She handed her the money and she walked down there to place her order. While she was standing at the register she looked around at all the people, there werent that many people considering how the rest of the mall was packed. Then her eye spotted something familiar off in the corner. There sitting at one of the booths sipping a coffee was a familiar head of bronze hair that couldnt be anyone other than her boss. At that moment he looked over and caught her staring and smiled lifting his hand to gesture her to come over.

"Hello Edward what are you up to?"

"Actually I'm organizing the books that you'll be editing to get them ready for you this week."

"But why are you at the mall of all places?" She asked with a little chuckle.

"Oh Emmett ditched me to go see Rose or something."

"You mean Emmett was here? Did he get one of those blueberry muffins?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No Emmett hate muffins."

_Those little scheming bitches. _

"Why?" He asked a second later.

"Oh no reason they just seemed really yummy." A puase. "And we both know how Emmett loves to eat." She said remembering all the snack breaks they had taken that day.

He let out a laugh. "Yeah that he does. So what brings you to the mall today Bella?"

"I was dragged against my will by the evil little pixie I call Alice."

"Oh well count yourself lucky at least she didnt give you the sex talk in the middle of the Calvin Klien store." He cringed probably remembering the event.

"No but however she did make me have to run naked through Victoria Secret one time." He looked up from his computer with his mouth hanging open.

"Why?"

"She was attempting to force me to buy new lingerie and I was refusing so she stole my clothes. Then I chased her to get them back not remembering where I was." I paused for a second and the added, "Suprisingly the girl behind the counter said that it wasnt the first time that had happened.:"

"Wow it sounds like I need to go hang out at the store for awhile." I watched as it registered what he just said. "Sorry that was a really guyish thing to say." He shot me an apologetic look.

Just then Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice walked in. I gave Alice and Rosalie the 'I'm onto you' look and then turned back to Edward with a smile.

"It's perfectly ok. I found it funny, let that side out more often it may make our jobs that much more amusing." She said with a laugh.

Once they reached the parking lot they split up to get into a cab or a car. When she reached her house she said goodnight to Alice and headed upstairs to get a shower and go to sleep.

Once she was in her room though the world had other plans. She heard a knock on the front door and Alice yelled for her to get it. She opened the door to see Edward standing on her front steps.

"Would you like to come have a quick dinner with me, I have something I would like to ask you about." With a sigh she slipped on her shoes for the third time that day and headed out the door.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

Ok people let me know your thoughts? Just scroll down and click that little awesome button /

/

\

/  
>V<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**After graduating college and moving to New York Bella has to find a new job. What happens when she finds a relationship in the last place she expected?**

**Other Twilight characters will be introduced later**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

**Recap: **

_Once she was in her room though the world had other plans. She heard a knock on the front door and Alice yelled for her to get it. She opened the door to see Edward standing on her front steps._

_"Would you like to come have a quick dinner with me, I have something I would like to ask you about." With a sigh she slipped on her shoes for the third time that day and headed out the door._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**March 4 8:46 pm**

**Edward POV**

He hadnt intended on driving to Bella's house, it had kind of just happened that way. Since they had left the mall all he could think about was Bella's laugh, or Bella' smile, or the way bit her lip when she was nervous. He had tried numerous times to make his mind think of something else, anything else but he couldnt. He knew that his infatuation with her wasnt professional, or anything close to the way a colleague/boss should feel but as hard as he tried he couldnt change. So instead of sitting parked outside of her house like a psychotic stalker he had decided to go knock on her door and ask her to a 'business dinner'. Before she had opened the door he had had no idea as to what to say to her. Hell he didnt even know why he was even there in the first place.

Well it was too late to change any of that now because at that moment they were sitting in his silver 2010 Volvo s60 on their way to a restaraunt that he had not made any reservations to. She was facing out the window with her hands in her lap, the silence wasnt awkward but it was exactly comfortable either. He decided to reach over and turn on some music, music from a mixed CD that Emmett had made for him the year before started playing. He desperately tried to change it when he realized what was playing. A few seconds later he heard an adorable giggle that was followed by full on laughter from the seat next to him. He turned to see Bella giving him a questioning look, one eyebrow lifted with a smaile on her face.

"I didnt peg you for someone who listens to Shaggy." She managed to get out between giggles.

"I'm sorry I blame this song solely on Emmett."

"It's ok. Me and Ali used to sing this all the time in college its actually pretty catchy. Can I turn it up?" She asked. He must have looked shocked because she bursted out in another fit of giggles but he managed to nod.

**But she caught me on the counter  
>(It wasn't me)<strong>  
><strong>Saw me bangin' on the sofa<br>(It wasn't me)  
>I even had her in the shower<br>(It wasn't me)  
>She even caught me on camera<br>(It wasn't me)**

**She saw the marks on my shoulder  
>(It wasn't me)<br>Heard the words that I told her  
>(It wasn't me)<br>Heard the scream getting louder  
>(It wasn't me)<br>She stayed until it was over**

He couldnt take his eyes off of her. She was now singing along to the music, it was actually a pretty funny sight to see. She was bouncing in her seat, her eyes closed as she rocked her back and forth, smiling the whole time. After awhile he started to sing to occasionally breaking out in loud belly laughs. Soon they were singing together and laughing like maniacs.

**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
>Creeping with the girl next door<br>Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor**

**I had tried to keep her  
>From what she was about to see<br>Why should she believe me  
>When I told her it wasn't me<strong>

She was right, the song was pretty catcht, he hadnt realized it but he was tapping the steering wheel to the beat. They were having fun, something that he wasnt used to doing with his almost uptight attitude and long hours at work. He couldnt even remember the last time he had sang along to a song, yeah it was that bad. The girl sitting next to him had changed him, even if it was small it was still a change and he had no doubt that the more time he spent with her the more changes he would see. Right now she was smiling and singing and dancing, having so much fun and looking so happy doing it. She was amazing.

The song finished and then switched to a song that he knew by heart. He let out a chuckle.

Take me down to the paradise city  
>Where the grass is green<br>And the girls are pretty  
>Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)<p>

Just an urchin livin' under the street  
>I'm a hard case that's tough to beat<br>I'm your charity case  
>So by me somethin' to eat<br>I'll pay you at another time  
>Take it to the end of the line <p>

He sang along to every word, never missing a single one. His parents had made sure that by the time he was seven he had known the whole song perfectly. His mother had said to him, "No child of mine will have never heard of Guns n Roses!" Five seconds after that she had thrown in a CD and her and his father has danced around their living room having a karaoke night, Emmett was sitting in the background munching on chips at the time watching their parents act like psychos.

"This song is overplayed." Bella said from beside him, it was like his whole world froze. _She said what now? _

"Excuse me, what was that blasphemy that just escaped your mouth?" He said looking over at her with a mock angry face. She turned and gave him the same look right back.

"I said. This. Song. Is. Over-played." She repeated slower than the first time.

"This song is amazing, how dare you diss Guns n Roses!" He said playfully sending her a scowl.

"I did no such thing. Guns n Roses is one of my gavorite bands. But this song happened to be overly played by wannabes who think they are true Guns n Roses fans. They cant even name five of their songs." She said letting out a huff of annoyance.

"Welcome to the Jungle, My Michelle, You're Crazy, Sweet Child O' Mine, Rocket Queen, that would be five right?"

"List your top five favorite songs ever."

"Every Breath You Take- The Police, Talk Dirty To Me- Poison, Make Some Noise- Beastie Boys, You Really Got Me- Kinks, and Dazed and Confused- Led Zepplin."

"Nice taste in music my friend." She paused for a second and nodded her head. "I do believe you have redeemed yourself from your wannabe Guns n Roses fan status."

"Good. Now what are your top five?"

"I Hate Myself For Loving You- Joan Jett, Welcome to the Jungle- Guns N Roses, Girls Girls Girls- Motley Crue, Superfreak- Rick James, and Three Little Birds- Bob Marley."

Every one of the songs she had named were on his playlist on his computer. They shared the same taste in music. Thats a plus that means he doesnt have to worry about finding music to play that they can both listen to.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" Shit! He had completely missed the restaraunt and were headed towards Central Park. Just then an idea popped in his head.

"Change of plans. Do you like chinese takeout?"

"No I live for chinese takeout."

"Good." About twenty minutes later they had gotten their food and took a seat at one of the benches in the park. Their seat faced out toward the river and the city that was behind it. The streetlight above them illuminated the area around the but the lights of the city were a special kind of beauty that one often doesnt take the time to stop and see.

"This is real beauty. The kind that doesnt seem to happen very often. When it feels like its just you and the world. Everything seems shut off, it feels like magic." Bella said from the seat beside him, it was almost as if she had read his mind. He looked at her at that moment and saw not a girl sitting beside him but a woman, a sweet, kind, intellegent, funny woman.

"So what is is that you drove all the way to my house to drag me out here to tell me?" She asked before taking a bite of her sesame chicken.

"Would you be mad if I said there was no reason, I just decided to lure you out of the house with the promise of a nice hot meal?" He asked with a huge grin.

"No but I would wonder why you didnt just say that." She replied lightly punching his arm with a half assed fake glare that wa ruined by the smile forming on her face.

There they sat for another hour talking about their families and sharing funny stories, often laughing at the others misfortune. When they looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly eleven o'clock and they had to work the next day they decided to head home. When they reached her house they both said goodbye to one anither.

"Bella I had a lot of fun tonight thank you." He said giving her a smile as she opened her door.

"So did I. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

He watched her walk herself to the door and then go in. He couldnt help but notice the way her hips swayed and her skin glowed in the moonlight bringing out her beauty once again for him to notice and admire.

That night as he laid in bed sleeping all he could dream about was the lovely brown haired girl that he would see again tomorrow and even in the deep endless realm of his dream filled sleep that made him happy.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Let me know what you think about this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**After graduating college and moving to New York Bella has to find a new job. What happens when she finds a relationship in the last place she expected?**

**Other Twilight characters will be introduced later**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

**Recap: **

_"Goodnight Bella."_

_He watched her walk herself to the door and then go in. He couldnt help but notice the way her hips swayed and her skin glowed in the moonlight bringing out her beauty once again for him to notice and admire._

_That night as he laid in bed sleeping all he could dream about was the lovely brown haired girl that he would see again tomorrow and even in the deep endless realm of his dream filled sleep that made him happy._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**March 5 7:15 am**

The smell of frying eggs and bacon could be smelled throughout the house, a loud sizzling could be heard from inside the kitchen as Alice made her way down the hallway. This was not a regularly occuring event in their household, she had only seen her friend wake up before her morning wake up call three times and all those times had to do with a guy.

She walked into the kitchen to find her friend dancing around the kitchen in her t-shirt and underwear, holding a spatula and humming along to what sounded like Paradise City. _What on earth?_ She went unnoticed by her friend as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking shocked and confused.

"Ok you need to spill ever last detail of what made you like this." Her friend spun around nearly dropping the hot frying pan that was now in her hand.

"Jesus Alice you cant scare me like that while I have hot things in my hands." She said sighing as she sat the pan on the stove and grabbed the edge of the counter to get her bearing back.

"Dont stall. Speak!"

"Im not a dog Alice. I'm fairly sure I dont listen to commands."

"Ok well then let me rephrase that one ore time. As your bestfriend I would absolutely love it if you told me what has put you in this mood since I tell you everything about my life without hesitation." She responded using the guilt card, her friend let out a huff of annoyance at her friends tactics.

"Fine. I went out with Edward last night." She watched her friends face and saw that she was immediately jumping to conclusions. "No Ali I meant as friends. Not a date, we just sat on a park bench and ate chinese takeout."

"Sounds like a date to me." She paused for a second. "How was it?" She watched as her friends face lit up as she thought of how her night had gone.

"It was amazing Alice! He was really fun to talk to, never once did I get bored. I mean when have I ever went out with someone who serenaded me with Shaggy?"

"Shaggy?"

She broke out into the first verse of the song and Alice started to hysterically laugh at her strangely happy friend.

"Why on earth would you guys sing that?"

"Emmett made him a mixed CD." They both looked at each other straight faced for a moment and then burst out laughing again. They both knew Emmett and had seen how crazy and child like that he was, so the idea of him sneaking that song on to a mixed CD wasnt that hard to picture.

A few minutes later they had finished eating their breakfast and Bella made her way up the stairs to get ready.

"Bella wait! I need to give you your outfit for the day." She heard her friend yell as she was going up the stairs.

She came out of her room holding an outfit hanging from a hanger and a shoe box from a store she had never even heard of. After showering and straightening her hair she got dressed. The outfit of the day consisted of a pair of grey tweed shorts that was belted at the waist by a black satin ribbon, the shirt was a soft black material that was ruffled at the top and flowed comfortably around her when she walked. Alice had given her a pair of black patent leather shoes that had a rather high heel but when she put them on she realized that she was actually going to be able to walk in them. To complete her outfit she grabbed a pair of her favorite aviators and left out the door for another day at work.

On her way there she stopped at the coffee bar again to grab her morning coffee. Seth was at the counter again and gave her the same bright smile as yesterday.

"Hello again Miss what can I get you?" He asked.

"The same as yesterday please. The caramel macchiato and raisin bagel with cream cheese." He turned to make her order when someone spoke up behind her.

"Good morning dear." She turned to see the older woman from the desk in front of Edward's office.

"Good Morning." She smiled kindly at the woman.

"Did you enjoy your first day yesterday?"

She let out a giggle before answering as she remembered all the things that Emmett had said. "Yes it was quite interesting, especially having Emmett there." The woman pursed her lips.

"That boy is a trip, hasnt changed since high school, I dont think he ever will either." She said shaking her head.

"Did you hear about his engagement?"

"Yes I certainly did. He called me up in a panic the night he engaged to her, he was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Didnt know how Rosalie would respond, or if he was doing it right. I told him that if he couldnt see that that that girls loves him more than anything he was blind." She had trouble picturing Emmett nervous about anything.

Just then Seth came back with her order and she paid and turned to the woman. "Well Miss Maggie I'm off to work see you at the office." She turned but before she reached the door the woman called to her again.

"Oh Bella there is a blue envelope on my desk could you give that to Edward for me when you get there?" She nodded her head and turned to leave again.

The envelope was sitting on her desk so she didnt have to look very long. She made her way over to Edward's door and knocked, waited and then knocked again louder. No response. She opened the door slowly and peeked in, no one was there. She just decided to go over and put it on his desk by his computer so he'd see it when he came in. She took the envelope and leaned over his desk making sure not to disturb any of his papers and dropped it in front of his computer. She turned around only to almost run face first into a hard chest.

"Oh hey Edward I was just dropping off an envelope for Maggie." He nodded and walked around to his desk to sit without saying anything.

"Well I'm just going to go to my office now. See you there in a few minutes." She said before she turned and left the room.

_What the hell was his problem? _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Edward POV**

"Hey Edward can you come look at something for me?" Angela asked standing in the doorway. She was a nice girl, shy to a fault sometimes, with an eye for cover designs and illustrations. She worked with her husband Eric a few rooms down, he worked on the computer making her designs coe to life with a few simple clicks of a mouse, they were a great team and a wonderful asset to the company.

"Sure I'll be right there just let me finish this email." She nodded her head and gave him a warm smile before walking back down the hall to her office. He had woken up late this morning, sleeping right through his alarm clock to finish a dream that left him extremely frustrated. He hadnt had a wet dream since he was in high school, until last night that is. That was all because of the girl that he had become infatuated with. She had taken over his brain, she was all he could find himself thinking about. With a sigh he hit send and left the room to head over to Angela's office to offer some help.

"Hey Edward, I just needed you to look over the final design plan for the new vampire book that we're working on." Eric typed something into the computer and clicked the mouse and up popped an elaborate book cover that had a girl in the middle of a forrest, a shot snapped of her in mid run, the look on her face was fuzzy but you could plainly see the fear that was there. The area around her was only in shades of grey and black but the girl herself seemed to shine with color her bright pale skin was illuminated like a bright light was pointed directly on her, her brown hair whipped behind her as she ran and her light blue dress was dirty and torn. It was more than enough to catch someone's eye.

"This is great Angela. Good job."

"Thank you Edward. We are going to print it out thursday and send the author her first finished copy to see if she agrees with you. It was a good thing that Victoria finished editing that book before she quit or we would really be behind right now." She said giving a little smile of relief, he just nodded in response.

"Well Angela keep this up please. If you keep doing this fantastic of a job there may be a raise somewhere in the near future." With that he gave her a smile and a wave and then walked out the door and headed back to his office.

When he opened the door he was frozen in place by the sight in front of him, last nights dream was replaying in his mind. Bella stood leaning over his desk propped up on one arm as she reached forward to drop something in front of his computer. Her long legs looked longer thanks to the black heels that she was wearing and the tight shorts hugged her ass in a way that created a familiar snug feeling in his pants. The black shirt that she was wearing rode up a little on her back exposing a small sliver of pale skin. When she pushed herself off the desk and spun around she almost ran into him, making her nervously bite her lip in the the way that only made the situation in his pants that much worse.

"Oh hey Edward I was just dropping off an envelope for Maggie." He could only manage to nod his head in response, his mind just couldnt put any words together at the moment. He could see that his cold attitude confused her and made her even more nervous.

"Well I'm just going to go to my office now. See you there in a few minutes." She said before she turned to leave the room, he watched her walk out of the room and a minute later he got up and locked his door so he didnt have to worry about being interrupted while he took care of the problem that the girl had just unknowingly created.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ok let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Poor sexually frustrated Edward!


	8. Chapter 8

**After graduating college and moving to New York Bella has to find a new job. What happens when she finds a relationship in the last place she expected?**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

**Recap: **_"Well I'm just going to go to my office now. See you there in a few minutes." She said before she turned to leave the room, he watched her walk out of the room and a minute later he got up and locked his door so he didnt have to worry about being interrupted while he took care of the problem that the girl had just unknowingly created._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**March 13 2:30 pm**

It had been over a week since Edward had seen her in his office and ever since then he has been in a bad mood almost every time she had seen him. Of course those were the times when he had tried and failed to avoid her. At first she had thought he was just genuinely busy and that was why she hadnt been able to talk to him but then she started to notice that every time she walked into a room that he was in he would make up some excuse to leave and then practically run away, several times he had actually left his newly made coffee behind in a rush to get away.

She stopped typing and let out a sigh of frustration. She just couldnt understand what she had done that would make him act that way. They had had a lot of fun together the night that they had gotten chinese food and talked, or at least she had thought that they had.

She got up from her place behind her computer and walked over to stand in front of her floor to cielind window that gave her a great view of the city. She could see the crowded sidewalks that were packed with people rushing from place to place, some of them looking angry or sad and some were chatting away happily on the phone with a friend or a relative. At the thought of friends her mind wandered back to the boy behind the counter at the little coffee bar that she stopped at every morning. She remembered when she finally got him to stop calling her Miss.

_Flashback _

_"Good morning Seth!" She called to the boy behind the counter when she came through the door, he looked up and gave her the same bright smile that he did every morning._

_"Good morning Miss. What can I get you?" He asked. She told him just to get her her usual order. He nodded his head and turned to make her order like usual but this time she spoke up again. _

_"Oh and Seth, it's Bella not Miss." She said sending him an equally bright smile. When he brought her order over he set it down in front of her and said in a playful voice, "Here you go _Bella_!" Making sure to stress her name. _

_She left the coffee bar a few minutes later after having a little bit more playful conversation, a huge smile plastered onto her face thinking that she was going to have a great day._

Little did she know that that day was going to turn out to be a day filled with anger and confusion that revolved around her newly acquired boss.

She turned around to see the object of her earlier thoughts standing in the doorway of her office. His shiny gray suit and black tie balanced out the look of his perfectly purposely messed up hair and great features to create the look of a man who could be a Calvin Klein model. He had a look on his face that she couldnt read but that didnt matter because all she could focus on was the anger that sizzled it's way through her.

"Hello Edward what do you need? Please be quick because I dont have time to try to come up with some ridiculous excuse so I can avoid you." She said in a cold voice that she almost didnt recognize as hers. It was like a knife of sharp cold metal shooting out and slicing right into him.

His eyes dropped to the floor and she saw pain flash across his face. "Bella I'm sorry I..." He was cut off.

"Edward you dont have to explain I understand you regret the night last week and your having trouble trying to find a way to tell me that. I get it I mean I'm pretty plain and kind of boring and more than likely nothing like the women that you usually have fawning all over you all the time."

"Bella your right you are nothing like those women." She felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach, that comment had hurt her more than anything anyone had said to her in a long time. She was only half listening when she heard him start to speak again. "Your nothing like them because your beautiful, intellegent, funny, great to be around, and not a gold digger." She stood there frozen in place halfway to her desk, her body was unable to move. With every word he had said he moved closer to her until he was so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and smell the sweet scent of his cologne. His hands came up to be placed on either side of her face and she was forced to look up onto his eyes.

"Bella I have been trying to ignore you this past week because I didnt think that I should be feeling this way about someone I work with. The way I feel is certainly not professional and would be strongly disapproved of." He paused for a second and his hand moved softly caressing her face. "But no matter how hard I tried I couldnt get you off of my mind, everywhere I went you seemed to be there and every thought that I had somehow came back to you." She couldnt breathe, couldnt find words to form an acceptable sentence. Her shock increased when she felt him move closer and realized that he was moving his mouth closer and closer to her lips. She felt the pressure on her lips and reacted with all the emotions that she had felt that week. It started out slow at first and then grew quicker and more heated, turning into a kiss with different intentions then it had started out with.

She felt herself moving backwards until her she could feel her back press against the window. His hands travelled down her sides and stopped to grab her hips and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hands into his hair. The kiss became more intense as time moved on and soon they both were out of breath and stopped to take a breath when they heard someone clear their throat. Standing in the doorway was Emmett with a big smile on his face and with his hand lifted up scratching the back of his head. A few chuckles escaped his mouth as he looked at the two still wrapped around each other, flushed and breathing hard. They quickly untangled themselves and Edward let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well it's nice to see that the two of you are getting along well." He let out a laugh and then locked eyes with his brother, for the next minute or so they looked like they were having a silent conversation. He walked further into the room and sat down with a big smile still on his face. "Well it took you long enough Eddie." He paused for a second. "For a while there I thought your head was going to explode, or shall I say _heads_."

Edward walked up to his brother and smacked him upside the head. "Your such an asshole."

"Well back to the reason why I interrupted you. Mom, Dad, and Gramps are coming to visit tomorrow and Bella, Alice and Jasper are invited for dinner." A huge smile spread across Edward's face.

"Mom making pie?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!"

"God I love mom's pies."

"Who doesnt?"

"So true. Well what time do we have to be there by?"

"Six. Oh and Gramps is a little crankier than usual."

"Great."

"Well you guys can get back to what you were doing." He sent her a smile and a little wave before leaving the room. She turned to see Edward staring at her.

"Do you want to go to the bench again tonight? We can get some chinese. Come on you know you want to. Mmmm chinese."

She paused for a second to pretend as if she were actually thinking it over. "Well that does mean free chinese food..." He smiled before pulling her into a hug.

"I'll pick you up at six thirty." A few minutes later she was on her way home thinking of all that had happened and replaying her kiss with Edward over and over in her mind until she arrived home to fall into her bed and fall asleep. She woke up to the doorbell ringing and jumped up to look at the clock,

6:42

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!

Good thing she had fallen asleep in her clothes, as she ran down the stairs and into the hallway she grabbed her shoes and let her hair down to shake it out and pulled on her coat. She hopped the rest of the way down the hallway putting on her shoes, she passed the living room to see Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch looking at her like she was insane and trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Bye guys! Im going out!" Before they had a chance to respond she was already swinging the door open to reveal Edward standing on her porch.

"Hey. You ready to go?" He asked and she smiled and nodded hoping that she didnt look like a complete train wreck.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Alright people let me know how you like it. **

**What will happen when Bella meets the Cullens? Will they like her? Find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**After graduating college and moving to New York Bella has to find a new job. What happens when she finds a relationship in the last place she expected?**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

**Recap: **_"Bye guys! Im going out!" Before they had a chance to respond she was already swinging the door open to reveal Edward standing on her porch._

_"Hey. You ready to go?" He asked and she smiled and nodded hoping that she didnt look like a complete train wreck._

**- - - - -****Happy life is just in front of you**.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**March 13 8:47 pm**

"Ok. So what exactly do you do when your not working? Lavish dates with beautiful women? Random vacations?" She asked before taking a bite of her chinese take out container that was filled with yummy broccoli and chicken. They were lounging on their bench, He was leaning back against the bench with his legs sprawled out in front of him and she was sitting cross legged facing him. They had been sitting in that same spot since they had left and gotten chinese food and niether of them planned to move for a while.

He let out a chuckle. "No its much less exciting than that. I read and then when I get bored of that I lay around in sweats that I have from high school and watch movies that I've seen millions of times." She laughed and then took another bite.

"Well same question to you. What do you do on your days off?" He watcher intently, taking in the way she rolled her eyes at his question and sighed.

"On days that I dont work I desperately try to relax, watch some tv and sleep but that never happenes because Im usually stolen by Alice and forced to shop until my feet bleed."

"Sounds brutal." He said in a fake serious tone. Her face scrunched in mock pain as she wiggled her feet. "It is."

"Ok I have an idea. Lets play twently questions. I'll go first?" He asked her before slurping up a lo mein noodle. She nodded in response. "Ok let's start out with the basics. Whats your favorite color?" She tilted her head for a second in though and then responded.

"I guess I dont really have a favorite. It changes with my mood."

"Well what is it right now?"

"That my friend is another question that you just asked." She said pointing her fork at him. "I'll let that slide." He stuck his tongue out at her. "To answer your question right now my answer is green." She paused for a second. "Hmm...what is your favorite food?" He didnt even hesitate before answering.

"My mom's pies." She laughed at how quickly he answered.

"Are her pies really that good?" He gave her a look and then shook his head.

"That just will not do. You cant go through life without having tried an Esme original, it's just not acceptable." This went on for a while, one of them would ask a question, sometimes they would be stupid or sometimes they'd be serious but more than likely the other would laugh at the answer.

"Ok so what is the wierdest thing about yourself that you can think of?" She watched him pause for a moment, pondering the answer, she didnt miss the slight blush that made its way across his face.

"I color coordinate my boxers to match my socks." She tried to contain a laugh but failed miserably. "Whats worse is that I wear colorful socks, it makes me happy."

"No way!" She couldnt stop giggling.

"Uh huh. I'll show you!" He lifted his pant leg to reveal a bright purple sock with orange zig zags going up the sides. She let out a laugh that was uncontrollable, before she knew it there was a snort mixed in and soon they were both laughing at his purple and orange socks.

"If you tell anyone I'll be forced to smack you with my colorful sock." He playfully threatened, while gesturing at her with his fork.

"Your secrets safe with me, sock boy." She laughed and then glanced at her watch. It was almost twelve o'clock.

"Ok I have to get home so I can pack for tomorrow and get some sleep." He went to stand up but she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait we havent read our fortunes yet." She reached in the bag and grabbed their fortune cookies and then handed him one.

She could feel him watching her as she opened hers but it didnt bother her, she kind of liked the way he watched her.

**Every wise man started out by asking many questions.**

She read hers to him and they laughed. "Well that is certainly fitting." He laughed.

"Ok now read yours." He opened his and she watched as his eyed widened but only for a brief second before saying, "Oh damn I only got one of the generic ones!Have a beautiful day."

He stood up and held out his hand, which she gratefully took. About an hour later they had readhed her doorstep.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Do you need a ride to my parents?" He was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets, he seemed nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"I was just going to get a ride with Alice and Jasper but it would be nice to feel like I wasnt a third wheel for once." She smiled and let out a laugh. "Yeah I guess I do need a ride." He nodded and thought for a second.

"I guess I'll be back here to pick you up around three-thirty tomorrow."

"Alright." And then they stood there for what felt like a decade just staring at each other until he slowly leaned forward and softly kissed her lips before turning to walk away. Once she cleared her head after a second she stepped toward his retreating figure that had only made it but a few steps. "Edward!" He turned to see her walking toward him and before he even had time to respond she was kissing him. She kissed him the way he wanted to kiss her and he responded. When they broke apart they were both slightly out of breath.

"Thank you for tonight." And she turned to walk toward the door.

"Goodnight Bella." He called to her before getting into his car and slowly driving off. She didnt know why but she waited until he was around the corner to open the door and step into her warm house that was pitch black. That was unusual, the tv light is almost always on. She kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat before making her way to the kitchen to get a small drink before heading up to bed. When she flipped on the light the first thing she noticed was the little piece of green paper on the counter, she walked up to it and picked it up.

_B_

_Went out with Jazz be back tomorrow in time to help you get ready to go to dinner._

_A_

She sighed. Of course the first night in forever that her friend wasnt home and she wasnt here to watch stupid reality shows and drown herself in ice cream. But a second later she realized that her night with Edward was more interesting than being lonely and watching reality tv. She felt comfortable with him just sitting on the bench eating chinese food. She was happy that she didnt have to dress up and go to some expensive place to eat to hang out with him.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

He couldnt stop thinking about her as he drove away from her house. Everything she did drew him to her. The adorable way she laughed, her tinkling little giggles, the way she played with her food while she was thinking, or how she would try to hide her face when she was embarassed. He wanted to ask her to come back to his apartment so things wouldnt have to end, they could continue talking and watch tv and then maybe she would get tired and fall asleep on him or maybe they would share another moment like they had in her office and then go to his bedroom. The thought of her soft skin and her warmth drove him crazy. His mind wandered further in that place.

The more he thought about it the more he wanted to turn the car around and go get her from her house, but he didnt because he knew that it was too soon.

He would see her tomorrow as he drove for hours with her in the car to his parent's home. He had to control himself and his thoughts.

After taking a shower that was a little colder than normal he laid in bed staring at the cieling for a long time before he drifted off to sleep and soon he was dreaming. Grass. He was standing in the middle of a field, his field. He was standing in the field that he used to play in as a child. But something was different, there was someone else there. In the middle of the field sat a girl with long brown shining almost red in the sun, her pale skin seemed to glow. His eyes roamed over her face and he recognized it imediately, it was Bella. She sat with her hands streched out behind her holding herself up, her head was tilted back allowing the warmth of the sun to reach her face and she was smiling. He walked closer to her.

She seemed to finally realize he was there and turned to him with a bright smile. "Hey. Come sit. Its so beautiful out here." She ran her hands over the soft grass and closed her eyes again. He did what she said and sat beside her. He reached for her hand and everything changed.

The bright scenery faded to black and the darkness of night took over the scene and gave it an eery feel, there were no stars or even a moon just solid black. He still sat in the middle of the field but this time there was no Bella and the grass was sharp and hurting his legs, he went to stand and her a scream echo from the woods and he ran, he ran as fast as he could toward the scream but once he reached the edge of the forest he stopped, he couldnt move.

"Bella!" He screamed into the forest but there was no answer. "Bella!" He woke up in the middle of the night to darkness, his blankets were drenched in sweat and so was he. He just laid there until his alarm went off and then he had to get up. He was groggy and tired and still confused about his dream but he got dressed and took a shower to get ready for his day.


End file.
